


Love me, Love you (r longganisa)

by hahahaharlequin



Series: HAINAKYUU!! : HQ Filo Week, 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Gen, Kinda?, M/M, Sort Of, Vacation, i mean.. theyre still in msby
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: HQ Filo Week, 2020[Day 2]: Philippine Tourist Destinations(Vigan, Ilocos Sur)———”Pag nahulog na, di na masarap yan”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu
Series: HAINAKYUU!! : HQ Filo Week, 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064915
Kudos: 1
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Love me, Love you (r longganisa)

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER LATE IMMA SORRY

_Sa wakas!_

Sa wakas, at napagod na rin ang mga kasama niya sa pag iikot sa Vigan, at naisipan na din na kumain at magpahinga muna, lalo na't tirik na tirik pa naman ang araw ngayon tanghaling tapat. Buti nalang wala masyadong tao sa pinaka-malapit na karinderya sa kotse nila, kaya dun na sila dumiretso. Suwerte rin na nagtitinda sila ng bagnet at garlic longganisa.   
Mabuti nalang talaga, at narindi na rin si Atsumu sa kaka-text ng kapatid niya na uwian siya ng Vigan longganisa at bagnet. Tatlong kilong bagnet. At longganisa nga, na kahit sina kuya Shin niya sa school, ay nagpapabili din.   
Sanay na naman si Atsumu na mas alalang-alala ng mga kaibigan niya at lalo na ni Osamu ang nga pasalubong na _'inorder'_ nila. 

"Parang may patago to ah," bulong ni Atsumu sa sarili, matapos na i-close ang Messenger widget ng kapatid niya, na puro

> _**"uy**   
>  **uy**   
>  **uy**   
>  **KUYA o ayan na ha, kuya ka na**   
>  **Wag mo kalimutan bagnet ha**   
>  **Tsaka longganisa**   
>  **Sjna kuya Shin at Aran nagpapabili**   
>  **Tsaka sabi ni mama, dagdagan mo pa daw ng isang kilo yung longganisa na para sa bahay**   
>  **Hoy alam kong naka data ka, mag read ka man lang**   
>  **Bahala ka nga jan**   
>  **Basta yung longganisa ha"** _

  
Muntik na itapon ni Atsumu ang selpon niya nang pinigilan siya ng kung sino mang bugok na hindi marunong makiramdam sa mga tao.   
"'Tsumu! Picturan mo nga to, ubos na kasi memory ng phone ko eh, isesend ko lang sa ate ko," ang sigaw, este, sabi pala ni Koutarou, na kulang na lang ay dambahan siya sa bigat niya. 

"Pasubo naman muna, pwede? Parang kanina niyo pa ko ginawang photographer eh!" Reklamo ni Atsumu, sabay tawa nila Shoyo, at patagong tawa ni Kiyoomi.   
_Mga hudas talaga tong mga kasama niya..._

"Ay, sige, sorry sa lahat, _'Tsumu_ , sige, kain ka muna. 'Tas picturan mo tong _fuds_ ko ah?" At humiwalay si Koutarou, sabay tapik sa likod ni Atsumu, na mas bagay pang tawagin na _'hampas'_ sa lakas.  
Bago pa man makapag-reklamo ulit si Atsumu, dumating ang waitress na may dalang pagkain. "Dalawang order ng garlic longganisa, isang order ng dinuguan na bagnet, at isang order ng laing. Yun na po ba lahat ng order niyo?" 

"Ate, padagdag po ng sabaw, tsaka dalawang kanin pa po sa'kin!" Sigaw ni Koutarou, at hindi pa man siya tapos sa pag oorder, ay umalis na ang waitress, and agad din bumalik na may dalang thermos.   
Lahat sila nirefill-an ng sabaw, at may isa pang waitress na naghatid ng extra rice ni Koutarou. 

  
Naghati silang apat sa dalawang order ng garlic longganisa. At dahil _Buddy System_ ang peg, si Atsumu at Koutarou ang nag-share sa isang platito. Habang dinurog ni Atsumu ang sili para sa suka, nauna na si Koutarou sa pag-tusok ng longganisa, ngunit sa bigat ng kamay niya, ay lumipad ang longganisa, at gumulong sa lamesa, bago pa ito mahulog sa sahig.  
Napa-simangot si Atsumu. _Kasi sayang, eh!_

 _“Uy, sayang! Wala pa naman payb minutes!"_ At dali-daling dinampot ni Koutarou ang nahulog na longganisa. Hinipan ito, ngunit bago pa man niya ito isubo, ay pinigilan na siya nila Shoyo at Kiyoomi.   
"Napaka-baboy naman, nahulog na yan eh!" Wika ni Kiyoomi, na halatang diring-diri sa ka-team niya. Tinignan lang siya ni Koutarou, ngunit umiling ulit, determinadong kainin ang nalaglag na longganisa.

"Kuya Bo, _waits lang!_ Pag nahulog na, di na masarap yan, sige ka!" Ito naman ang pag-tangka ni Shoyo na pigilan si Koutarou... na siya naman mukhang walang pakielam kung madumi na o hindi ang kakainin niya.   
Lumingon siya, at nakipag-eye contact kay Atsumu, na para bang humihingi ng permiso dito... na parang bang, sinusubukan niya si Atsumu, kung pipigilan din siya nito.   
"Bahala ka sa buhay mo," sabi ni Atsumu, busy pa rin sa pag-durog ng sili, ngunit, hindi niya malihis ang kanyang tingin. 

Dahan-dahan, ay sinubo ni Koutarou ang longganisa. Isang subo lang, at wala na ang nahulog na longganisa sa bibig niya, ngunit ang mantika nito ay naiwan sa kanyang mga labi. Dinilaan niya ang labi niya. Habang nakatingin kay Atsumu. 

"Tapos ka na ba jan sa suka, 'Tsumu?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on personal experience,, ng kaibigan ko,,, na mas hinahanap pa ng nanay niya yung bagnet kesa sa kanya,,, hahahaha


End file.
